Switch
by chippo843
Summary: The moment the day began already something was up. What happens when you wake up to find not your lover, but someone else's?  How did this happen? Can it be fixed or only worsen? You'll have to read to find out! Enjoy!  Pairings: NatsuXGray and ErzaXLucy


(I was inspired by the change ring in the anime about Gray and Lucy. I wanted to have fun in this story that may or may not confuse people... Oh well)

**WARNING: This is because when I made my editors (best friends) read this they got lost and confuse so I tried my best to explain to them and now to you and hopefully I don't lose you halfway XD**

(Oh just to make sure not to confuse people as best as I can, I put some parentheses on how the conversation and descriptions will go... **FOR EXAMPLE**, when I mean based on their appearances it'll be like Gray who's actually Erza on the inside and Erza who's actually Gray on the inside. Their conversation will go along the lines of:

"Hey Gray, this feels weird no matter what" Gray said as Erza yelled groaning in pain "Lucky for you to say, you're not wearing heavy armour! I'm not use to this!"

Now for based on whose inside which is pretty self-explanatory goes something like this:

"Hey Erza, ice cubes are falling out of your mouth" Gray simply stated trying to get used to the armour's weight. "Well then tell me how to stop this already! It's really gross!" She angrily yelled from embarrassment.

Well I hoped that this had helped you somehow in getting what I'm trying to say, phew! ~ This has been lot of work trying to explain!

_**ENJOY!**_** =^w^=**

* * *

-Switch-

**Gray's POV**

_Morning__  
_'I wanted to sleep some more, but Natsu probably won't let me stay in bed for long. He'll probably kiss me somewhere on my face and tell me to wake up. He's probably going to shake my shoulder in the process.'

That's what I thought, until I realized something very different. I felt something heavy on my chest, and heard a familiar voice beside me, "Honey, wake up."

I open my eyes to find Erza... Not what I was expecting. What's more, she was naked! I'm naked! I looked at my body and apparently, I'm a woman. I was somehow turned into a woman. My eyes widened at the realization. "What's wrong Lucy?" Erza said as she caressed my cheeks.

'Lucy? I'm in Lucy's body! Holy shit! That means... Oh God!'  
_**END POV**_

**Lucy's POV**

_Morning_  
'I don't want to get out of bed today. I feel too tired and lazy, but Erza won't like it one bit if we were tardy. She's probably going to caress my cheek and tell me to wake up while calling me honey or sweetie or something related to it as always.'

That's what I thought, until I realized that I felt something very weird on my bottom half, and that someone beside me had kissed my forehead, lightly shaking me by the shoulder.  
"It's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes to find Natsu... naked! I'm naked! I was somehow turned into a man, and I couldn't help my eyes widen from shock.  
"Gray what's wrong? Feeling ill?" Natsu asked in concern as he began to caress my hair.

'Gray? I'm Gray! I'm in Gray's body! That means the real Gray is... Oh my Gosh!'

_**END POV**_

**Gray's POV**  
'What am going to do? I don't know how to deal with Erza! How am I supposed to get out of here? I need to go to Natsu quickly.'

I answered Erza's question, "I'm fine... I just feel like going out for a walk," my voice was of Lucy's.

"Hmm, we'll take a stroll out and then eat breakfast," she kisses my cheek.

'Weird!' I thought at that moment, but I needed to escape.

So I changed my plan. Hesitantly, I asked, "Um... Actually, c-can we go over to Natsu's place? I need to tell him something."

Erza paused for a moment and luckily for Gray that she decided not to ask any more questions, "Alright, I don't think they'll mind a little company."

'Yes!' and so, they quickly got ready and set off.

_**END POV**_

**Lucy's POV**  
'What am I going to do? Okay Lucy, think. How can you get out of this situation to go to my place to meet Erza and tell her what the heck is going on!'

I answered Natsu, "I'm fine, just... thinking of things," my voice like Gray's.

"Well, what were you thinking about? Last night perhaps?" he smirked.

I did not know or what to know, but I wasn't one to talk that way since Erza and I also... Anyway I didn't want to know, so I remained speechless. Natsu chuckled, probably thought that he had been right and began using a teasing voice, "Well, you were beautiful. I really like how you were wantonly moaning for more, writhing beneath me. It was intense like always."

I could feel my face heat up and shocked to learn this, 'Who knew Gray had that side.'

My thought ended when Natsu was beginning to lean in for a kiss on my lips. Suddenly, loud stomps were heard, and 'Bang!' the door was slammed opened, revealing an aggravated Lucy.

She yelled, "Natsu Dragneel, don't you dare kiss!"

Natsu was confused at the sudden order and was annoyed, "Why the hell not?"

Lucy went towards me and pulled me out of the covers.  
"Dress up," Lucy ordered in which I followed.

After fully dressing, Erza came into the room.  
"What the hell is going on?" Natsu yelled.

"Yes please explain," Erza slightly threatened.

Lucy took a deep breath and began, "I'm Gray in Lucy's body," and pointing to me "She's Lucy in my body... We have been switched around."

There was a moment of silence, until Natsu and Erza yelled in unison, "What!"

_**END POV**_

_(Based on their appearances)_  
They all went downstairs in the living room. Gray and Lucy sat on the couch as Natsu and Erza cook their breakfast. Some retorts from Natsu, "Why the hell does it have to be my house?" and simple answers from Erza, "Because we are, get over it," occurs.

While back on the couch, the other two chatted. Gray sighed in relief, "Thanks Gray, I had no idea on how to escape."

Lucy looked to him, "Well, I got a big shock myself. I never knew you and Erza were an item."

"Well, aren't you and Natsu the same?" He retorts.

They were quiet for a moment, and both had a tint of red on their cheeks.

"So, how long has it been?" Lucy asked.

"Well, about 5 months I guess... Yours?"

"... Ever since the Laguna mission."

"Whoa! That's pretty long, about 1 year or so." Gray pointed out, amazed.

Lucy changed the subject, "H-have you guys done it? Cuz' from what I witness it seems that you did, but I wanted to ask you the truth and not jump into conclusions."

Gray fidgeted, "W-well, kind of... Yeah w-we did."

This time it was Lucy's turn to be shocked.

Gray felt offended by that response and retort defensively, "Well, you and Natsu are in the same boat right? You guys were naked! Natsu also said how were moaning wantonly for more beneath him!"

Lucy blushed darkly, "Not so loud! Geez..." and they were quiet again.

Suddenly, Lucy remembered, "Where did Natsu kiss you?"

Gray was confused for a moment before remembering as well, "Oh that! Just on the forehead and almost on the lips. Luckily, you barged in before that."

Lucy sighed in relief, and then a sudden question came out of Gray, "Do you love him?"

"Who?" Lucy questioned.

"Natsu of course!"

Lucy slightly taken aback by the shouting, "Of course I do! I just have a hard time telling it to him most of the time... How 'bout you?"

Gray was proud, "Hell ya! She's the love of my life... Well, to me she is."

The quietness from time to time is starting to bother them and make things awkward.  
"Who can help us reverse this?" Gray started again as Lucy suggested, "Maybe gramps can help us. He should have seen some sort of spell similar to this at least once in his life... This is suffocating me."

Lucy was halfway from stripping.

"No! Control yourself!"

Gray was putting a chokehold on Lucy, trying to stop her actions. Lucy sighed heavily and eventually stopped. Though, there were giggles coming from the left.

"Looks like you guys are having fun there."

This made the two on the couch flinch. Lucy paled, "How long were you guys there?"

Natsu and Erza smiled.  
"Gray, I'm so happy that you finally fully admitted to it. I love you too!" Natsu cheered.

"I feel the same way too, Lucy," Erza reassured her love.

Now both Gray and Lucy were blushing hard. Lucy shook her head to wave off the embarrassment.  
"So does that mean breakfast is ready?" Lucy stood up stretching, scratching her head, and walking over to the kitchen.

Natsu pouted, "What no kiss Gray?"

Lucy turned around and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry Natsu, but not in my current state."

They all understood that there aren't able to be lovey-dovey with their lovers in their current situation. So after breakfast, they decided to go over to the guild to ask the guild master. Needless to say, it was the most awkward trip ever for all of them. Oh how they really wanted their lovers back to normal.

* * *

_(Still appearance based)_  
Once there, Gray and Lucy decided not to talk as much and let Natsu and Erza handle the situation.  
"Where's gramps?" Natsu burst into the guild yelling, making Lucy sigh and shake her head.  
"Natsu, calm down."

Gray went over to Mira, "Where's the Guild master?"

"He went out, but he should be back soon," Gray just sighed while Lucy frowned.

"Can't that gramps be back faster," Lucy muttered lowly, but it was still heard by Mira for she gasped.

"My my Lucy, I never thought that you'd address the master that way."

Gray gasped making Lucy sweat dropped. He went close to Lucy and whispered angrily, "Gray! Don't make them get any ideas that I'm cruel and bad mouth anyone! Don't bad mouth anyone and be kind to people."

"But Lucy-"

"Be kind!"

"H-hai..."

Lucy went up to Mira, "G-gomenasai, I didn't mean to say that to the g-guild master."

She forced a smile that was convincing enough for Mira for she also gave her usual smile, "Oh, I see. Don't worry, your forgiven Lucy. So don't be rude now, ok?"

"H-hai!"

It was painful for Natsu to watch his Gray having to do something by force, but it was also amusing. How nice could he get? Gray gave Lucy thumbs up as Erza was just smiling. Though, to make matters worse Loki and Happy came in.

"Natsu!"

"Yo Happy!" they greeted each other as Happy landed on the bar table.

"Ne Lucy, got any mission for us to pay the rent?"

Since, Lucy isn't actually Lucy, having no clue what to say, she just suggested, "Maybe we should let um, someone else to choose this time. Like Gray, perhaps?" looking at Gray for any suggestions.

"Well, first let's check the board."

They were about to do so, until Loki went in front of Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy. Might going to a dinner with me, a movie perhaps? Just us on first date."

Totally hitting on Lucy that was currently Gray right now and not having the ability to freeze the idiot, Natsu was getting mad.

"Uh, I don't think so Loki," she tries to pry him off, but he wasn't budging.

"Don't be like that, give me a chance at least," and really not knowing how to nicely turn down the invitation and how Lucy always done it, made her panic slightly.

"Seriously, I really don't want to go with you," as nicely as she can.

Loki was getting on Natsu's nerves and without a second thought, he grabbed Loki's hood and threw him off behind him, hearing a loud crash to the other's landing. He lost it and threatened, "Stay away!"

Gray and Erza froze. They didn't think that Natsu could get this mad. On the other hand, Lucy let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Natsu, but control your the strength of your throws, and temper next time."

Natsu calmed down, forgetting about keeping the secrecy for it slipped out of his mouth. "But Gray, he was getting too close to you. I didn't like that," he whined, making the rest of the guild paused and making some gasps here and there.

"... Oops."

"Idiot," Lucy shook her head.

Mira started, rather confused, "Natsu, why did you refer to Lucy as Gray?"

Natsu couldn't think of an answer and just kept his mouth opening and closing with nothing to say. She continued, "Do you mean to tell us that Lucy is Gray... and that the Gray over there is actually Lucy?"

She knew she was right when Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy noticed this as well, "Oy Natsu, you're making it obvious by that look on your face," flicking his forehead.

"Ow!"

Though, for some strange reason, this made Mira giggle in delight.  
"This is so interesting! Gray's Lucy and Lucy's Gray! Now, to not make any more confusion, we'll all try to address Lucy as Gray and Gray as Lucy."

She was clearly enjoying this as some of the guild members got interested as well.  
"Lucy!" making 'Gray' turn around, and someone yelled "Gray!" making Lucy turned around.

_(Based on whose on the inside now)_  
Everyone was now enjoying this except Gray and Lucy themselves. They really just wanted to be returned to normal.

Loki, who was back on his feet, angrily went up to Natsu, "Hey, if you knew that it was Gray in the first place, why the hell did you throw me?"

"You were getting too close to him," Natsu simply answered.

"Why though? What's it to you whether I'm close to him or not?"

Natsu dangerously, though truthfully admitted, "I don't like it at all when people are getting close to my lover," making Loki pale white in fear.

Gray went closer to Natsu giving him a light punch on the arm, "Hey, there's no need for threats. I could beat him up if it weren't for the fact that I had to act nice. Seriously, calm down Natsu."

The latter did, and stated with slight a whine, yet proud of it, "I'm serious though! I really don't like it. I know I can be overprotective, but that's my nature! I don't like people getting ideas on stealing my mate!"

This made Gray have a tint of pink on his cheeks. He couldn't say that he didn't like it... In fact, it was kind of sweet, and he loves the feeling of being protected and wanted, especially by his lover; it made him feel special.

Lucy on the other hand, sighed in frustration and before she knew it, she was unconsciously creating ice cubes from her hands.

"Uh, Lucy you're creating ice."

"Eh!"

It was dropping continuously and she looked at Gray for help. Gray walked up to her, "Calm down Lucy. Take a deep breath and just relax."

She did what she was told and it worked. Slowly, the ice cubes stopped forming from her hands. She cheered, "Thanks Gray! I see why you need to control your emotions often, how do you do it?"

He shrugged, "Natsu helps me vent off whatever and sometimes just for training purposes or for fun."

Natsu walk to them cheerfully as he overheard the conversation, "Yup! I keep him stable and he keeps me stable. We're in balance! We can't live without each other!"

Gray nodded in agreement. Lucy could only aww'ed from the sweetness of their relationship. Though, Gray was fidgeting slightly.

"Gray what's wrong?"

"It's just... too damn hot in here!"

He was trying his best to overcome his habit on stripping his clothes off. Lucy sweat dropped at the comment for she also tried her best to get use to her temperature. Her body was freezing like ice. Luckily for them, the guild master finally came back.

Although, something happened that they weren't expecting...

* * *

That's right there's part 2! Muhahaha! Well hope that interested you and thank you for reading this. Your **Suggestions and comments **are of course welcome! ~  
Stay tuned for the rest! ~ =^w^=

[Edited]


End file.
